


Loki's transformation

by Ihni



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhymes, and doesn't react very well, loki finds out he's adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's POV after finding out his true heritage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's transformation

I'm frozen with shock and my body's numb  
My world is turning inside out  
My heart is beating like a drum  
I want to scream, I want to shout

Everything I know is tumbling down  
My knees are crashing to the floor  
I feel like I'm about to drown  
I don't know who I am anymore

My mother, my king, my glorious brother  
The family I had are gone  
I'm not their son, I am the Other  
A monster, a prize, a political pawn

I thought I belonged; I was a fool  
I get it now, it's loud and clear  
I'm just a trophy and a tool  
I'm one of those I hate and fear

Asgardian - that was what I believed  
I'm still the Trickster, God of Lies  
Ironic, really, when I'm the deceived  
I belong with a race I despise

They're not my family, they're not my kin  
I was always the pale and the weak  
Now, after learning what's under my skin  
I know what everyone knows - I'm a freak

My brother was always the favourite son  
He was the one who was destined to rule  
I was always the mischievous one  
The trickster, the traitor, the evil, the cruel

I never admitted that these were my fears;  
The dark thoughts inside me - but I was naive  
Perhaps I was fighting myself all these years?  
Perchance it's my nature to trick and deceive?

I lied because it's what they expected  
But having been told the truth by my king  
I now know what I only suspected;  
That truth is in deed a terrible thing

They know what I am, they've always known  
Well, really, they haven't seen anything yet  
Now knowing the reason I won't get the throne  
I'll show them some mischief they'll never forget

I'm no longer feeling the need to Belong  
It's time for my darkness to come out and play  
They think they can never be in the wrong  
When, really, it's _they_ who have made me this way

They've lied to me, failed me, tricked me and played me  
And now when they think that I have cracked  
I will betray all of those who betrayed me  
I'm done with words, now it's time to act

There're thousands of them but revenge will be mine  
I haven't a chance - but I declare war  
Because I'm their enemy - foe by design  
I'm not the same Loki they knew anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know … I was listening to the soundtrack, and this happened. I just ... felt so bad for him in that scene.
> 
> I own nothing relevant.


End file.
